


Trick or Treat

by pastelserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Gryffindor Common Room, Halloween, Happy Ending, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelserpent/pseuds/pastelserpent
Summary: Halloween had always been a big deal at Hogwarts, ever since our first year, we had all learnt to appreciate the joys of Halloween at a boarding school like Hogwarts. Although I wasn’t a big fan of Halloween itself, I did enjoy many of the festivities that were put on, the feast, the extended curfew, the parties hosted in a common room each year, there was a lot to enjoy. I groaned wearily, the library was open for another ten minutes, but judging from the way my eyes kept slowly shutting, I wouldn’t be able to make any proper use of this time. Sighing I pulled my glasses off my face, and pushed them up into my hair, rubbing at my tired eyes. “you should stop, before you fall asleep here,” George teased from where he was sat across from me, we had taken a table in the furthest possible corner from everyone else, and had been studying since dinner.*1st person perspective** hope you enjoy it :)*** i'm backkkkkkkk!!!
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Trick or Treat

Halloween had always been a big deal at Hogwarts, ever since our first year, we had all learnt to appreciate the joys of Halloween at a boarding school like Hogwarts. Although I wasn’t a big fan of Halloween itself, I did enjoy many of the festivities that were put on, the feast, the extended curfew, the parties hosted in a common room each year, there was a lot to enjoy. 

I groaned wearily, the library was open for another ten minutes, but judging from the way my eyes kept slowly shutting, I wouldn’t be able to make any proper use of this time. Sighing I pulled my glasses off my face, and pushed them up into my hair, rubbing at my tired eyes. “you should stop, before you fall asleep here,” George teased from where he was sat across from me, we had taken a table in the furthest possible corner from everyone else, and had been studying since dinner. 

“but Snape will kill me if I fail,” I groaned, face planting my textbook, barely noticing the pain that flicked into my head at such a stupid action. “he won’t kill you,” George stated, gently lifting my head off my textbook and rubbing at the spot on my forehead which would no doubt have turned red, “thanks,” I mumbled gratefully as he gently rubbed the spot. “he won’t kill you, he just may curse you,” George finished, a cheeky smiling appearing on his face, I groaned, about to drop my head back onto my textbook, but he stopped me from doing so. 

Smiling at me, he rubbed the spot on my head once more, “come on, let’s go back to the common room y/n, I don’t want to get caught out past curfew,” I shot him a look in surprise. “George Weasley, doesn’t want to get caught out past curfew!?!?!” I asked in astonishment, “who are you and what have you done with my Georgie,” he chuckled, tidying away his books, before tidying up mine into a pile, which he then picked up.

“I don’t want to get caught out past curfew with you, because then you get in trouble,” I scoffed quietly, “wouldn’t be the first time,” I muttered darkly, shooting him a wink from the corner of my eye. He chuckled again, balancing my books on his hip, “come on y/n, get your bag and let’s go,” I pulled my bag onto my shoulder, taking in the view of the better looking – in my opinion – Weasley twin. 

“I’ll take those,” I murmured gesturing for my books, but he merely shook his head, “nu-uh, you just carry yourself, you look beyond knackered. Unless of course you want me to carry you instead,” I laughed quietly, lightly slapping his arm, “I’ll manage to walk,” he smiled down at me, before nodding, leading us out of the library and in the general direction of the Gryffindor common room.

“didn’t you have plans with Fred tonight?” I asked quietly, moving a stray piece of hair behind my ear, “I did, but I needed to study instead,” he replied, “and I get to spend time with you too!” he added before speeding up. “huh!?!” I asked almost running to keep up with him, he laughed slowing down enough to allow me to catch up, “why’d you wanna hang out with me?” he thought for a moment, before shooting me a grin. 

“why not, you’re pretty cool when you want to be,” I scoffed quietly, muttering the password to the fat lady, whose eyebrow rose between us, “don’t say it,” I stated, walking ahead of George into the common room – only catching the last mumble of ‘teenagers’ from the portrait before we were in the common room. “actually that reminds me,” George stated as we wove our way over to his brother, and assorted friends, “mum wants to know if you’re going to come visit her during half term next week.”

George dumped our bags and books down beside the sofa, before settling himself next to Fred, “I don’t know yet,” I stated quietly, sliding to sit on the arm of the sofa beside him, “my parents haven’t actually told me what is going on next week.” He shot me a look of surprise, casually resting his arm around the back of the sofa, I budged back slightly on the sofa arm, his hand remained where it was, not getting closer or moving further away. “what about your brother?” I shrugged, 

“I don’t think he’s coming back from Durmstrang, it’s a long way to come for not a lot,” he said nothing and instead turned back to his friends for a moment. Before turning to me and beckoning me to lower myself down to his level slightly, stretching his body, so that his mouth was level to my ear, “that’s what you get for having parents who work in the ministry,” I slapped him lightly again, shooting him a dark look.

My parents working in the ministry was not ideal, it meant they were rarely at home – and while this may not always have been a bad thing, there were times I definitely wished they were at home more. “maybe you should’ve gone to Beauxbatons,” he continued teasing, “no thank you,” I grumbled slapping him lightly on his arm again, before straightening up and attempting to pay attention to the conversation that our very large wider friendship group was having. 

“the Hufflepuff common room is hosting the Halloween party this year,” Lucy reminded Angelina, the party was a tradition among Hogwarts 5th years, one house would host the Halloween party each year in their common room. Which effectively booted out all 4th years and below out of the common room into any other part of the school – sucked to be them, but it was such a long running tradition that we had all served our time with that particular rule.

“it’s going to be fun,” Angelina enthused, although it was our official first year at the party, it wasn’t uncommon to find a fourth year being snuck in occasionally – or rather, if you happened to be friends with the infamous Weasley twins, you had been snuck in since the third year. Meaning this would be my third time attending the party – which had definitely been interesting the last two years. “well when you know, tell me and I’ll tell mum,” George murmured, I nodded silently, 

“hopefully I’ll hear from them tomorrow,” he nodded, offering me a small smile. While the conversation continued on, my eyes slowly began drifting shut more and more, “told you so,” George teased from beside me, “I'm sleepy, too sleepy,” I wailed, he laughed quietly. “come sit here,” he said patting his lap, I glared at him in response, “everyone already thinks you have a thing for me, let’s not increase their opinions,” he rolled his eyes, gently pulling me off the arm of the sofa, and onto his lap.

Ignoring the various eye rolls and coos of sweetness (mainly from Angelina), George tucked me into his side, patting his shoulder for me to rest my head on. Too tired to argue, my head dropped onto his shoulder, my eyes sliding back shut almost immediately, “how is it possible for one person to be that tired?” Oliver questioned from where he was sat next to Angelina going over plays for the next match. “too much studying,” George commented gently patting my head, “no such thing as too much studying,” I mumbled to the amusement of Fred, 

“there is and you do too much of it, what would you do without Georgie stopping you before you overwork yourself?” I shrugged, mumbling a few half-hearted curse words to all of our friend’s amusement. “I’d survive,” I mumbled in response, keeping my eyes shut, “sure you would,” Fred replied, the doubt clear in his voice, “you need Georgie to survive, y/n, someone’s gotta check in on you,” Angelina stated, I rolled my eyes, slowly lifting my head off his shoulder to glare at her. “I’d manage just fine, thank you,” she giggled quietly as I snuggled back into his chest, “he’s warm,” I stated before Lee Jordan could make a comment, he pouted in response, a twinkle in his eye, “is that what the kids are calling it these days?”

I shot him a dark look, ignoring the laughter that echoed around our group, and even the small chuckle that came from George. “I'm too sleepy for this,” I mumbled sitting up properly, rubbing my eyes again, attempting to stifle a yawn, “goodnight,” I mumbled picking up my books from where George had put them, and slinging my bag over my shoulder. I made my way up to the dorm room, tidying away my books, and then showering. The warm water beat down on my wearied body, and I was glad for the warmth, it spread throughout my sore limbs, finishing my shower, I then changed into some comfortable clothes. 

Settling on my bed, I let my dark black hair tumble out of the ponytail it had been in, and then stared ahead for a few moments. George was a good friend of mine, not someone I would call a best friend, but close enough that he understood all the pain that existed in my world, and more importantly, didn’t judge me based on it. Sighing, I laid back on my bed, rolling under the covers and various blankets, hopefully my parents would have sent a letter for the following morning, so that just a couple of days before half term, I could work out if I would be staying at school.

Like I had told George, it was unlikely that my brother would bother coming over for half term, there wasn’t much point for him to travel from Europe, to be in an empty family home, not when most of his friends would also either be staying at school or offer him an alternative plan. Sighing again to myself, I rested my head on the pillow, I would probably stay at school, unless Mrs Weasley kindly allowed me to stay with them – something which I doubted would happen, as I knew Potter would most likely be staying with them at Ron’s request. I pushed the remainder of those thoughts out of my head, instead bundling the covers up as close to my face as possible and shutting my eyes. That was a problem for another day.

***

The morning of Halloween was probably like any other morning at any other boarding school, but not at Hogwarts. The house elves made a point of decorating each dorm room in black and orange, purple and green, with appropriate witch themed décor strung around the room, groaning, I groggily opened my eyes, blinking in the sparkle and decoration that I found more disturbing than cute. My eyes flitted around the room as I coughed, my dormmates were still sound asleep, and for once our dorm room was silent, which was probably a good thing considering how my head was pounding. 

Making my way to the bathroom, I shut off the overly bright light, instead using my wand as a light, I showered quickly and changed into my robes, letting my hair fall down to my waist, I retreated back into the dorm room. Sitting up on my bed, I reached for my wand and casted a quick charm in the vain hope it might shift the headache that was too heavy.

By the time my various dormmates had surfaced and managed to get showered, they were all in a far better health state than I was, “are you okay?” Angelina asked, “I have a mild headache,” I replied forcing a smile onto my lips, “hopefully it’ll pass soon,” she murmured patting me gently on the head as she always did. Sighing I followed them out of the dorm room and down into the common room where the remainder of our friends were, slightly bleary eyed, I followed behind the group, only paying more attention when George sidled up beside me. “what’s up cute stuff, you look bad,” I glared at him darkly, 

“don’t feel good,” I mumbled as we followed the rest of the group down to the great hall for breakfast. “do you want to eat?” he asked, I shrugged as we took our seats at the table, “it might help,” he added, I groaned resting my head on my hand, shooting him a look from next to me. “sure,” he rolled his eyes at my lack of enthusiasm, well aware that he usually couldn’t get me to eat breakfast on a good day, never mind a day where I felt unwell. “here,” Angelina murmured passing across a glass of pumpkin juice and a pastry, “thanks,” I murmured as I offered a small smile, pretending not to notice how her eyebrows wriggled at the concerned look on George’s face. I promptly kicked her off the table, “knock it off,” she giggled turning back to her own breakfast. 

After breakfast there were classes, too many classes for me to want to think about, so for the most part, I didn’t. Instead I drifted through the day, my head too muddled to focus on anything properly. Finally the end of the day arrived, and way ahead of the rest of the Gryffindor fourth years, I rushed back to the common room, and then up to my dorm room, flopping onto my bed, having dumped every school book I had taken to class on the floor next to me, and tossed my wand onto the bedside table. 

“hey y/n, if you don’t want to come tonight one of us can stay with you,” Lucy offered, I shook my head but when that hurt too much batted my hand instead, “it’s okie, I’ll try and sleep it off before dinner,” I mumbled my head still face planting the pillow. “drinking on top of already feeling unwell isn’t your best idea,” one of our other dormmates and friends warned, “it’s fine Carole,” I grumbled, “I'm sure I’ll feel better than by then.” I didn’t even believe myself when I said that so I sure as hell didn’t expect them to believe me. 

The group of them disappeared down to the common room while I attempted to nap, only managing to finally into sleep with half an hour to spare before dinner. By the time I resurfaced I knew there was no way I could go to the party, not feeling the way I did. It would be a bummer to miss the party, but I also knew that there would be other parties, and I’d be told about all the antics everyone got up to, especially the antics that the whole school would know by the following morning. I trudged down to the common room, having done away with my robes, and instead solely in my school skirt and school cardigan, 

“there she is, come on sleeping beauty, time for food,” Fred called across to me. Glaring slightly at him, I walked over to my friends, taking my traditional resting place of the sofa arm beside George. “how are you feeling?” he asked carefully, attempting to read my face, “like absolute crap,” I stated flatly, watching our friends begin to hurry towards the common room door to line their stomachs with food before they would indulge in various levels of alcohol and forget about their liver functions.

“fun times,” George murmured, taking another look at my face, “some food might help,” I shrugged dubiously, “it’s pasta, your favourite,” he added, a cajoling technique he had learnt from one of the many weekends I had spent at the Burrow. “don’t even try that George Weasley,” he smirked devilishly, usually he would’ve sped up, making me chase him down the hallway, but instead he stayed by my side as we entered the great hall, a few eyes briefly flickering over to us, eyebrows raised. “you’d think they’d stop raising their eyebrows like that every time they see us together,” I grumbled sliding in opposite George, beside Carole, 

“it’s because you are ALONE,” she emphasised, causing me to roll my eyes. “not that bloody alone, we’re sat with all of you,” I stated under my breath, watching with no surprise whatsoever as George placed a small portion of pasta and sauce on a plate before passing it to me. “thanks,” I offered a small smile that I knew he would understand as my gratitude. “they ship it,” she added, shooting me a wink, I rolled my eyes, spearing the pasta brutally with my fork, “they can get on that ship and sink.”

She muttered a quiet ‘ouch’ underneath her breath before turning to eat, George shot me a smile, used to my somewhat brutal comebacks for anything that I considered general stupidity. My friends ate surprisingly well considering they planned to ply themselves with fire whiskey, and it was only my plate that looked sad among the cluster of plates, “it’s okay you know,” George stated offering me a small smile, “you did good to eat at all, I'm proud of you.” I offered a weak smile, noticing as Carole smiled knowingly, once again the rest of our friends ran ahead up to the common room, with me and George trailing behind, 

“do you feel any better?” he asked, I shrugged, “not really,” waiting until we were out of the great hall, and far enough away from spectators, George pressed a kiss to my forehead. “better?” I shook my head, but smiled, “nice try though,” he laughed, falling into step beside me as we walked back to the common room before going our separate ways to our respective dorms. “y/n are you gonna come tonight?” Carole asked as I sat down onto my bed, pulling off my school cardigan and shirt in favour of a baggy hoodie, “sorry but no,” she nodded offering a smile as she pulled on a painfully tight looking dress.

While the remainder of my friends got ready, I sat fiddling with the drawstrings on my hoodie, “y/n, look after yourself tonight okay?” Angelina stated from where she was, before walking over to me and patting me several times on my head. I nodded having swapped into a pair of leggings under my hoodie, and a pair of slippers, I walked down with them into the common room, watching as they reunited with our other friends, “have fun tonight!” George called out to them, I turn to look at him in confusion, 

“you didn’t think I’d just leave you on your own, did you?” he asked coming to stand next to me, “I would never do that to you, I would never leave you like that,” he stated wrapping an arm casually around my waist, waving off our friends amongst the other fourth years as they made their way out of the common room and down towards the Hufflepuff common room to make decisions they would regret and probably attempt to give themselves liver failure for free while they were there.

“they’re gonna come back absolutely inebriated and unable to see straight,” I stated as stayed stood by the door before the corridor leading to the portrait, “absolutely.” George stated, “so your room or mine?” I hit his chest lightly, “say that too loudly and you’ll give people the wrong idea,” a wicked twinkle flashed in his eye, “don’t you dare,” I added clamping my hand over his mouth. “didn’t know you were into that y/n,” he added teasingly, rolling my eyes, I used my other hand to tousle with his hair – something I knew only I could get away with it. 

“whatever you say Georgie, and my room, its nicer,” he snorted doubtfully, having given him a warning glare, I dropped my hand from his mouth and instead placed my arm around his waist, all but dragging him up to my dorm room, conscious I didn’t want anyone to notice or ask any awkward questions. Flopping back onto the bed I looked across at George who glanced around the room, before slipping onto the bed beside me, “it’s weird being in here,” he stated flatly glancing around again. “what’s weird about it?” he shrugged, “doesn’t feel natural,” I scoffed quietly, “I should hope it isn’t natural Georgie, else I’d be questioning what the heck you get up to.”

He shot me a smirk, lying back on the bed, “still feeling unwell?” I shrugged, snuggling down beside him, “I’ve definitely felt better,” he reached up with his free hand to pat my head, “you’ll feel better tomorrow hopefully.” I shrugged, “you don’t have to miss the party just for me,” he waved my comment away with his hand, “I’d rather spend time with you than at some stupid party anyway,” I turned to look at him, my eyes slightly wide, “thank you,” I mumbled quietly, he smiled, in his classic bright smile that was hard not to fall in love with, 

“why wouldn’t I want to be with you? no one else is just like you,” my bottom lip stuck out slightly as I stared at him, “you’re gonna make me cry–” he chuckled, “no crying, tell you what. I have a better idea, instead of giving ourselves liver failure, how about, we go down to the kitchens, get some hot chocolate, and then come back up here, and read or play a game?” smiling I scrambled off the bed, searching for my comfortable fleece lined boots, “don’t need to ask me twice,” he laughed climbing off the bed while I tugged on my boots.

It was the first time I had properly looked at him that night, and I slowly took in what he was wearing, as he pulled on a pair of shoes that I hadn’t noticed, a pale blue hoodie fitted on his body, with grey sweatpants, his red hair fairly tidy, and simple grey trainers. “stop drooling,” he teased offering me a hand, I brushed him off with a raised eyebrow, instead walking to the door, wand tucked into my pocket, “you coming?” he smirked, “it was my idea, of course I am,” opening the door and then ushering us out and through the common room, without making eye contact with anyone in the room. 

“did curfew get called already?” I asked as we began walking down to the kitchens, the Hufflepuff common room was extremely loud as we went past it, thankfully turning away from it and towards the quietness of the kitchens. “stop right there!” a voice yelled from behind us, rolling our eyes at each other, we grudgingly took our attention away from the final corridor leading to the kitchen and instead looked at the of face George’s older *prefect* brother, Percy. “so close yet so far,” I muttered under my breath. 

“Percy,” George stated, “who is it?” a girl called, “just my brother and his girlfriend,” I low key choked from beside George, “thanks,” he murmured nudging me in the side gently, which only made me giggle/choke further. “Penelope,” I offered her a small smile, well aware of her so called ‘secret’ relationship with her prefect partner, “isn’t a lovely night for a walk?” she shot me a look that was somewhere between amusement and attempting to be professional. From the corner of my eye, I watched George’s eyebrow raise in mild confusion, but definitely impressed, 

“what are the pair of you doing out past curfew?” Percy asked, clearly not impressed with his oh so important duties having been side-tracked. “well you see there is this mystical place called the kitchens that does hot chocolate at this hour,” I stated from where I was stood, “y/n when did you get so sarcastic?” Penelope asked, I smiled at her, “when I started hanging around the Weasley twins,” she turned away, attempting to stifle a giggle, “fine, but why are you out past curfew,” it was George’s turn to snort.

“Perc, I hate to break it to you, but can you not hear the racket coming from the Hufflepuff common room? Might have something to do with the annual Halloween party,” George turned to me, and reading his mind I nodded, “now if you’ll excuse us,” George began, “we’ll leave you two to your ‘friendly’ rounds.” Stepping around the pair of them, we artfully made our way to the kitchens, leaving them in confusion as to how we were aware that they were certainly more than ‘friends’ even if they were doing official duties. 

The kitchens were thankfully quiet by the time we made it there, and with no further interruptions, were able to claim two hot chocolates, before scurrying significantly faster so as not to get caught by the lovers again, back to the common room. Hurrying through the portrait hole, we once again paid zero attention to the people in the common room, as we made our way back up to my dorm room. 

Settling back onto my dorm bed, George took one of my book off my bedside table, reading the blurb of it while I placed our mugs of hot chocolate onto the side, “you really are a bookworm,” he stated, patting my head affectionately when a slight pout formed on my lips. Smiling across at him, I glanced at him from a moment, our eyes meeting, it wasn’t one of those cringe worthy butterfly moments, just a moment of slight realisation. 

A small twinkle in his eye, his head leaned in, to press our foreheads against each other, “you are very captivating, miss y/l/n,” I offered a small smile in return, “you too are very intriguing Mr Weasley.” He chuckled, slowly moving his forehead away from mine, and instead placing his lips gently to mine. It only lasted for a few seconds, but it may as well have been an eternity, people sure thought we had been waiting an eternity. 

“now that I’ve finally done that,” he commented, passing me my book, and then taking a mug of hot chocolate, he smiled across at me. “you’re terrible,” I grumbled in response, a smile on my lips. He laughed sipping his hot chocolate as he sat watching me read for the following few hours, until eventually, hot chocolate drank, and the pair of us sufficiently tired, we fell asleep under the covers, me curled up into his side, his arm wrapped protectively around my shoulders.

***

For once my friends stumbling and crashing into the dorm room late at night didn’t make me wake up, and I suspected they were too far gone to take in any more than which bed was theirs. By the time I woke up, a small amount of sunlight was beating a path against the black out curtains that hung on the windows. My eyes didn’t need much light to focus as my headache had finally shifted, and relieved by this, I sat up slowly, completely forgetting about George’s arm, which flopped onto the mattress, 

“sorry,” I murmured low key wincing. He shrugged it off, sitting up beside me, I glanced across to my dorm mates, “they’re not going to be up any time soon,” he chuckled, “breakfast?” I nodded. He smiled pressing a quick kiss to my forehead, “meet me in the common room, and here,” he passed me his hoodie, before quickly skirting out of the dorm, the door shut silently, but even if it had clanged shut, I highly doubted any of my dorm mates would’ve noticed. 

Scrambling out of bed, I showered quickly, changing into another pair of leggings, this time with George’s hoodie on, and my hair thrown into a lazy – and easy – ponytail. Quickly doing up the laces on my trainers, I slid my wand into the hoodie pocket, and then made my own escape out of the dorm room. As promised George was waiting for me in the common room, which was thankfully empty, his arm slipped around my waist again, and I slid my own around the part of his back that I could actually reach. 

“are you feeling better?” he asked as we began walking down to the great hall, “much better,” he nodded, pressing another kiss to my forehead, unphased by the few fourth years who had miraculously dragged themselves out of bed following the night before. Despite half of the fourth year not being up, more than enough eyes followed our arrival at the doors to the great hall, and then our separate walk to two seats opposite each other close to the end of the hall furthest from the doors. 

“they’re all watching,” I mumbled self-consciously, snuggling into the hoodie, George sat opposite me, his back blocking out the majority of people who I could see watching, noticing that we were in fact alone just the two of us without our usual entourage of friends. And that even more interestingly, I was in fact wearing his hoodie. Although the hall was half empty, the various family mail owls still arrived, a letter falling to sit just in front of me, sighing I turned to my family’s owl, 

“thank you Heather,” she merely nodded as an owl does, and then flew straight back out. “she doesn’t want food?” George asked noticing the letter the I placed to the side of my plate, “my mother probably sent her, she’ll get food when she returns,” sighing I turned to the letter in front of me. “may as well get this over with,” I grumbled, breaking the seal, and sliding the small family crest card out from inside, I remained quiet while I read over what my mother had written, keeping George in silent anticipation. 

“so, are you going home for Halloween?” he asked, the anticipation clearly growing too much, “no one is home, as usual,” I stated flatly, “but, it said that if I wanted to stay with a friend I'm welcome to,” his eyes shone slightly but he tried not to look overly excited. “if Mrs Weasley will have me–” he shook his head at me, “you know she will happily have you over,” I smiled, “then it looks like I'm staying with you for the holidays.” 

A smile lit up his face, as he held my hand from over the table, “and that is the best Halloween present,” I glanced at him, “but you don’t get presents for Halloween,” he shook his at me, “let me enjoy the moment.” I laughed. We sure would enjoy the moments over the holidays. 

Another soppy end 😊

**Author's Note:**

> Hai everyone! Long time no write! I feel like its been forever since I've been here and for that I can only apologize, a lot has been happening in my personal life, not to mention school, and a general loss of inspiration/motivation to write. I felt like coming back for a little bit with some good old fluff, and although I know halloween was 10 days ago, I still wanted to share this, this year. I hope you all like it. I'd also like to say a huge thank you to everyone who subscribes to me as a writer - not just my pieces, you guys have no idea how heart warming it is for me to see people genuinely subscribing to me because they like what I write that much. Thank you all so much! And thank you for all the kudos too, even though I haven't put any new pieces out, I still see everyone who gives kudos, and it means so much, as always feel free to comment, tell me if there is something you want to see. Please ignore any spelling/grammar errors, I was really desperate to get this out to everyone so it may have some mistakes not removed from editing. Thank you all for sticking around despite the fact I went on an unplanned hiatus, it means so much to me! I hope to get back into writing soon, and to see you lovely people on the next piece. Until then, have a lovely day you wonderful humans!


End file.
